


I Would Do Anything

by Dimitra_Stark



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimitra_Stark/pseuds/Dimitra_Stark
Summary: It's the night after the assassination attempt on Marie's life. Although Lafayette saved her, Marie is terrified to sleep and walks around in the palace of Versailles until she runs into him. He suggests a walk in the garden may calm her nerves.
Relationships: Marie Antoinette/Marquis de Lafayette (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	I Would Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there are many du!tp fans here but here goes!

At night, I kept tossing and turning in my bed, unable to sleep no matter how much time had passed. I tried emptying my mind but every time I closed my eyes, I would feel a deadly presence looming over me. My eyes would then open wide and my imagination would run wild. So I would stay awake.

I turned to my side and looked around the moonlit room. There was nobody there, of course. The assassin with the garden shears had been apprehended just this evening, but the terror he had sparked in me was still very real. I couldn’t bare to think what the other outcomes of the evening might have been. What if Lafayette hadn’t been there to fight him off? What if he hadn’t got to me in time? And what if the assassin had managed to overpower Lafayette and…?

After what I imagined was an eternity of lying awake and being in the brink of tears, I decided to take a stroll in the palace. Lafayette had warned me not to wander alone until the assassin had been interrogated and it was determined that he had been working alone, but I figured if somebody could get inside the palace, not even my guards could stop them from finding their way into my quarters. So I grabbed and put on a pair of comfortable shoes and opened the door, to my guards’ surprise. I asked them to follow me around the palace and they looked hesitant, but I gave them my reasoning and they were soon walking behind me, watching me from a distance.

The halls seemed longer and eerily silent at this late hour. The candles mounted on the walls were illuminating parts of the long halls, casting some very haunting shadows in my path. I walked around aimlessly in my effort to calm my nerves, or so I thought. My steps had brought me near the stairs to the jail cells in the basement, I realized, when the door to the basement opened and the Marquis de Lafayette walked out looking exhausted. I paused for a moment, feeling guilty for ignoring his advice to keep me safe but I quickly started walking towards him again.

From a closer distance, he looked to be in even worse shape. He was practically leaning against the door he had just come out of and his uniform jacket was unbuttoned. I looked at him and the sight of him was strange to me, as I’d never seen him look so disgruntled and tired. He was using a cloth to clean his hands as I finally noticed that there were drops of blood on his white shirt underneath the jacket. As I got close enough that the light from the same candles was shining on us both, he finally saw me. He looked confused and for a moment, his eyes were like those of a child, devoid of any walls. But the walls soon came back up as he pulled himself together and straightened his stance. His glance became hard again and his usual strict self was back on the surface. Still stunned from this short display of vulnerability, I failed to form a sentence so after a few moments of silence, he spoke in his stern voice.

«Your majesty, do you think I asked you to stay in your quarters because I get some sort of enjoyment out of your confinement?»

He was looking at me half angry, half worried, but I saw him only now noticing I was in my nightgown, which was also the moment I also remembered. On any other night I would blush, or try to make a joke out of Lafayette’s effort to maintain his composure after being visibly embarrassed by my garments. Tonight, though, was the night after my attempted murder and him almost dying, so my anxiousness was not allowing me to be light at the moment.

My attention turned to the blood on his clothes and hands. «Were you dealing with the assassin up until now?»

He took a deep breath and nodded. I looked at the door behind him, wondering about the man who tried to kill me and was now a few meters below my feet, probably restrained and beaten up. Lafayette shook his head disapprovingly upon seeing my glance.

«My queen, you should walk away from here. There is nothing to be gained from a visit to the dungeons.»

I shuddered at the thought of facing our attacker and took a step back. «You’re right.»

Lafayette almost gave me an encouraging, tired little smile and extended his arm to show me the way back. I took the hint and started walking with him by my side and my guards following us.

As we walked through the halls, his presence made me feel lighter already. The shadows seemed less threatening now and the rooms felt much less empty. I could tell he had no intention of speaking to me further, but as we got closer to my room, my previous fear started welling up again and I desperately wanted to chase it away somehow. I decided to start a conversation, on anything, really. Not that Lafayette would indulge me in anything more than a few words.

«May I ask» he surprised me and I turned my head to look at him. He must have felt something was off. «What made you come all the way to the dungeons at such a late hour?»

He looked at me by the corner of his eye but he would not face me. I sighed and started playing nervously with my fingers as I walked.

«I couldn’t sleep. Not just that, I couldn’t calm my mind and keep it from reliving those moments in the garden. Every time I closed my eyes I felt someone standing over me and every time I would doze off, I would immediately dream of what might have happened to you if…» I stoped talking, realizing this might make him uncomfortable, as emotions often do to him. I was looking at my hands while we walked, but it surprised me to see that he was now finally looking at me when I glanced up at him. He looked surprised but he quickly turned his head away again.

«But you would be all right now? Now that you know he’s not going anywhere, for tonight, at least.»

I chuckled bitterly. «No, not really. But I can’t wander around forever, can I?»

Lafayette then stoped and gestured to a door. «Then what would you say about a walk in the garden with me, your majesty?»

He was looking at me with an indecipherable look in his face, as usual. I looked at him and then at the door. I know he was suggesting that taking this walk with him would make me see there was nothing out there to hurt me anymore but my fear was still making me overthink. Lafayette saw my hesitation and politely waited for me to decide. I finally nodded in agreement and he offered me his hand to steady me down the stairs. As he opened the door, a cold night breeze blew right through, making me shudder. He helped me down the stairs and turned to my guards.

«You can return to your post. We’ll talk about your insubordination and endangerment of the queen’s life later.» he grunted at them.

«General, leave them alone!» I scolded him. We started walking through the garden and the moon was so bright I could see his face clear as day next to me. Many of the flowers were asleep but I didn’t find anything eerie out here, to my surprise. Water was flowing in the fountains and a few crickets were singing, making the night so peaceful I immediately forgot any previous reservation. Then the air blew chilly again and I wrapped my arms around me as I had forgotten once again that I was in my nightgown. 

Lafayette noticed immediately and took off his already unbuttoned uniform jacket and turned towards me. I could tell he wanted to say something but apparently he couldn’t decide on what, so he just wrapped it around my shoulders. It’s too big for me and it held me almost like a blanket. A blanket that carried his scent. 

As we strolled around the peaceful garden in silence, I realized I’d never seen him without his uniform on. I looked up at him as discreetly as I could, which was quite the feat considering my eyes was at the height of his shoulder. The sight seemed so foreign to me. His white shirt didn’t make him look plain - as if anything ever could. He still looked royal as ever, with the bloodstains sporadically breaking the monotonous whiteness. I tried to stir up a conversation once again.

«Lafayette, about my guards, please don’t be too harsh on them. I ordered them to follow me around.»

He looked down like he was trying to repress his anger. «Your majesty, not only is it their job, but they also had specific orders from me to keep you safe in your quarters. By disobeying those orders they put your life at risk.»

I chuckled, a bit annoyed at him and looked up. «And what were they to do after I ordered them otherwise? Keep me inside under the threat of a pistol?»

Lafayette was now looking straight ahead. «I would argue that’s what would be best for your safety.»

I stoped dead in my tracks and crossed my arms. He was two steps ahead of me when he turned to see why I’d stopped and received a very stern look. «You would have me faced with a firearm after what happened today?»

Lafayette looked at me very seriously. «I would do anything if it meant ensuring you would be safe, my queen.» He’s very certain of his words.

I was starting to get angry at him. All the pressure of the day was dangerously close to finding an outlet on him. «And with no regards to how I would feel about it, is that right? If it’s not my emotions you’d take into account, what is it then? And do not speak of my life again, I am warning you! What about your own life? Because you threw yourself between me and that man pretty thoughtlessly today!»  
His face toughened again. «As I told you. I would do anything, my queen.» 

I was getting furious now at his dutiful words and this loyal, patriotic stance. What I had been hoping was a facade until now, he was now proving that this was really who he is. 

«Is there nobody under this faceless soldier, then? Is this all the Marquis de Lafayette is, after all? A mindless peon with a sense of duty so grand in his heart that it leaves no room for emotions?»

I was practically screaming at him, accusing him with everything I had, trying my best to find something that would pierce through his walls and hurt him. Strangely enough, he didn’t seem surprised by my sudden outburst, which only made me angrier. I was glad to see though that he was also getting angry. His stance changed in a defensive one and his eyes didn’t leave mine for a second. It took him a moment after I was out of breath shouting, but he was visibly upset and ready to charge. For a moment I thought this was what his enemies saw on the battlefield and I could see where his terrifying reputation came from. But I was not afraid of him in the slightest. If anything, I was pleased to finally be getting a reaction from him. 

«So this is what you think of me.» He took an aggressive step to my direction but I didn’t even flinch. «I may be a soldier like all the others but the only thing that has been guiding my every decision is my heart and my feelings and I won’t stand for your accusations. Your majesty» he remembered to add in the end.

«Where was this sense of self this evening? Or any other time we have talked, for that matter.» I also took an angry step closer to him so we were now inches apart and shouting to each other’s face.  
«It is my duty to protect you and give my life if needed to ensure your safety.» he insisted.

«We have been through so much together and you still won’t let me see you for who you really are! I am actually asking you to show me if there is another Lafayette hiding under your dutiful words, but it seems there simply is not.»

He suddenly grew quiet. He looked down for a few moments and his voice lowered. «Who I really am, is someone who wants to protect you at all times. I do this willingly and wholeheartedly, because being your loyal guard is the only way I can ever be with you.»

Everything suddenly seemed silent. I finally had the emotional reaction I had been looking for but now I didn’t know what to do with it. His face was now overrun with emotions I have never seen on him before and I couldn’t begin to recognize. All I knew is that this Lafayette scared me like his menacing looks never could. Surely enough, I was the one who pushed him to this point, but it seemed I never thought he would actually cross it.

Seeing he had caught me off guard, he took a small step back and gave me a faint, sad smile. «As I thought. This is not a matter that would do either of us any good, my queen.» 

I kept staring at him with a blank expression, my panic well hidden under a neutral face of royalty that years of practice had left me with. Lafayette simply nodded and, gesturing behind me, began walking to that direction. «Shall I escort you back to your quarters?»

My thoughts finally started racing again, frantically analyzing the situation, his words, his body language. He seemed perfectly collected and calm after my outburst, which gave him a huge advantage over my panicked state. I began walking in his direction to let him escort me back, feeling absolutely embarrassed. Suddenly I noticed something and abruptly stoped to examine his face. Once again, absolutely relaxed in his usual look, waiting for me to go first. His hand, though, was telling a different story. His fist was clenched tightly by his side, his whole arm trembling, in total contrast with the rest of him. I was shocked to realize this was actually Lafayette in a impressive display of self control, which was evidence that all this was getting to him way more than it he let it show. I took a deep breath before confronting him again.

«Tell me, Lafayette, did you hear any of the things I said tonight that weren’t insults?»

He looked confused and I could see him running the night through his mind.

«You know, I was terrified for my life this evening, but no more than a few seconds passed before you were beside me. I found myself instantly more concerned about your safety when you were fighting him, than I was about mine. Which is how you also felt, apparently when my life was on the line. But here I am, accusing you of the same thing I am guilty of. So I would ask your forgiveness, Marquis de Lafayette, for my cruelty tonight.»

Lafayette seemed intrigued now, the gears in his head turning almost visibly. I could see him measuring my words, their formality and seriousness going right over his head, which was completely new for him, if not a little terrifying.

«You were… worried about my safety? But I am an experienced soldier, you know this, your majesty, you said so yourself.»

«I never doubted your skill. The moment you showed up I felt relieved and terrified all over again at the same time.»

«My queen, it is only right that I value your life above mine.»

«And I have grown to hate this about you.» I retorted before I could stop myself. The surprise was evident on his face, which in turn made me regretful of this failed attempt at an apology. I was once again seeing emotions on Lafayette’s face that I was not ready to handle. Under the moonlight, with his feelings painted on his expression, not even dressed in his usual strict manner, he seemed more exposed than I had ever expected or hoped he could. I had to fix this and quickly.

«That is not what I… excuse me. Of course what I meant was that I couldn’t bare to lose… No, well, the thought of… See, you should be staying safe, because…» I was painfully aware of my uncomfortable outpouring of words now. This was not going well for me. I stilled my face and cleared my throat in an effort to collect myself. «You are a valued friend of mine, General, is what I’m saying. I wouldn’t want to lose your service. And I thank you for it. We can go now.»

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh, gesturing towards the palace. Yes, that would do it. I was sure I had managed to salvage what I could of my dignity and manners. But Lafayette wasn’t back to his frowned face and strict glance, as I had probably hoped. Instead, the look on his face was kind and the beginning of a smile was making an appearance on his lips. Even after my best efforts to return to our previous well-mannered status, I couldn’t help but stare at him in awe. We stayed silent for more time than I could count in my mind, looking at each other. The stillness of the night made everything feel out of this world and the air was nothing short of electrifying. Then Lafayette, the strict, detached from his feelings Lafayette, who probably didn’t care for much more than his battles, crossed the distance between us with two large steps forward, cusped my face with his hands, leaned down and kissed me.

With no time to process his move, he gave me no chance for any pretense of surprise or worry for appropriateness. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could, emptying my mind in order to live in this moment that I would not admit I had been longing for. For once, we were not the queen of France and the Marquis de Lafayette, but, even for a little, we were Marie and Gilbert, two people who would so rarely meet. When our lips finally parted, he touched his forehead to mine and whispered to me.

«Forgive me for making you doubt my love for you.»

«Then you must forgive me, too» I whispered back.

Time had no real meaning anymore and I couldn’t have known how much had passed when we were finally outside my quarters. I let go of Lafayette’s hand a few moments before my guards had us in their line of sight. We stopped in front of my door and stood facing each other. There was nothing to be said with words in that moment that wouldn’t have been redundant.  
Suddenly I remembered I had his uniform jacket around me. I quickly took it off and handed it back to him. He threw it over his shoulder and took my hand in his to kiss it with an innocent little bow. «Sweet dreams, my queen.»

Back in my bed, I couldn’t help but smile to myself. Joy and peace were in my mind in the place where dread and horror used to be. The night was still dark, but even the darkest corners of my bedroom now seemed familiar again and even welcoming. I closed my eyes, touched my lips and smiled once again, before drifting off to the sweetest and most peaceful sleep I had had in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading about the emotionally constipated Lafayette as much as I enjoyed writting him! baby girl, he's been repressing emotions we've never even heard of.
> 
> So anyway I hope my english was good enough! This was my entry for the first fanfic contest of du!tp. Voting has ended, thank you so much for voting and hope for the best! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
